Protected
by Raven Heartz
Summary: When Maggie agreed to help her best friend finish preparing for an art exhibit, she wasn't expecting to end up in the middle of a rough battle between Captain America and a shooter. She also didn't expect to be considered a target because he saved her life and to be hunted by HYDRA agents for her involvement. Now her life is in the hands of a perfect soldier... and so is her heart.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Are you sure you want to help?" Zoe asks, crossing her arms and biting her lip. "You teach tomorrow, right? You don't need to be worrying about this."

I sigh, tired of hearing it. "I'm fine."

"Maggie, your lungs-"

"Aren't going to explode by lifting a few boxes," I set one of the boxes down and turn to face my worried best friend. "I'm fine, Zoe. I promise."

She stares at me for a long moment, her deep blue eyes unwavering, and she finally heaves a sigh and flicks a strand of black hair from her face. "Fine. But if you can't breathe or function because of this-"

"- don't call you. I know. You've been threatening me with that since we were kids." I pick the box up again and set it on the table. "Where do you need these?"

"Just leave them there for right now," She grabs a large painting and sets it against the wall. "Being an art curator sucks. I hate it."

"No, you don't," I carefully take an old candle holder out of the box and set it on the old table.

"Fine, I don't," She eyes me carefully. "What about you?"

I smile, focusing on unpacking. "I love it."

"Of course, Miss cooking teacher. You don't have to deal with the pressure." Zoe flings her arms to the side dramatically.

I offer her a glance. "I live paycheck to paycheck. I think I understand pressure."

Zoe drops her hands. "How is that even safe? You would think with your asthma it would be torture."

"Cooking is probably the safest thing I could do," I start wiping the table down. "I could always be a firefighter."

"I don't think you have the muscles for that."

"Exactly." I turn and smile, brushing one of my fiery red strands from my face.

Zoe shakes her head. "You're crazy."

I smile, turning back to my work. "Thanks."

Zoe grumbles under her breath before suddenly stilling. "Do you hear that?"

I pause, frowning. "Hear what?"

"Listen," She grabs my arm gently, and I hear the sound of metal and…

"Are those gun shots?" I whisper, my hands tightening.

Zoe curses, dragging me away. "I'm calling the cops."

The wall explodes, and I shove Zoe out of the way before diving to the ground. I glance up to see a man walking into the museum backwards, shooting at someone, and I notice the candle holder on the ground. I quickly snag it before scrambling to my feet and throwing, missing him but managing to catch his attention. He turns to glare at me, and I freeze before a fist slams into his jaw, knocking him to the ground, and I watch with wide eyes as a man climbs through the hole.

"Is that Captain America?" Zoe asks, sounding a mix of terrified and awestruck.

I ignore her, my eyes locked on his, and for a long moment we just stare at each other, baby blue against my dull brown. After a moment his eyes flicker, and I know he's focused and dangerous.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" He asks, his eyes quickly assessing any injuries.

I can only nod, swallowing nervously and fighting the urge to cough. I can't guarantee that I won't have an asthma attack, and I won't risk it. The captain frowns, looking a little concerned, but Zoe quickly steps in front of me.

"Maggie, are you ok?" Zoe asks, touching my arm and forcing me to break eyes contact.

I clear my throat, sending up a little prayer. "Yeah," I croak. "I'm-" I break off, bending over in a coughing fit, and Zoe curses before gripping me tighter.

"Hang on, Maggie," She says, and though a few tears a see her scanning the room. "Where's your bag?"

"Stairs," I croak, and then she's gone. I bend over and grip my knees tightly, trying to get my lungs to work, and Captain America catches my arms and leads me to a wall, crouching in front of me as I sit.

"Is your friend going to find an inhaler?" He asks, and I nod before looking up to see him without his cowl. He's even more handsome then they show on TV; his blond hair is a little ruffled from battle, and there's a scratch healing in front of my eyes- which is strange- but it's the sincerity in his eyes that shocks me.

"Why are you checking on me?" I manage, relieved to hear the lack of a wheeze.

He tilts his head curiously. "It's part of the job, ma'am,"

I wince. "Don't call me that," I try to clear my throat. "I'm fine. You should be making sure he isn't getting back up."

"He isn't," He reaches out and grabs my arm gently. "I understand asthma attacks, Miss…"

"Maggie," I swallow carefully. "Maggie Smith."

He smiles. "Steve Rogers."

Before I can tell him to leave again, a single shot rings out, and Steve grabs my arm and shoves me so I'm lying on the ground. The shooter runs off, prompting Steve to run after him, but once he reaches the door he stops and curses.

"Maggie? I heard shots!" Zoe runs back inside, dropping beside me. "Just breathe, ok?"

I nod, taking my inhaler from her.

"Make sure she gets to a hospital," Steve orders, watching me closely.

Zoe nods once, looking stern. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to help."

I ignore her, carefully rising to my feet. "I'm fine. I just need to rest."

"No," Steve says firmly. "You need to be checked."

I send him a bit of a glare, not caring that he could crush me with one hand. "I'm fine, Captain."

His eyes narrow back, and we stare each other down for a long moment, neither able to look away or back down.

Zoe clears her throat carefully. "I'm going to call the cops and tell my boss to postpone the exhibit."

Steve finally looks away, allowing me to release a breath as he focuses on my best friend. "I'll call in a few favors to help rebuild. We'll have it done as soon as possible."

Zoe nods, relieved. "Thanks,"

He nods before looking at me for a long moment. "Be careful," He says finally. Before I can say anything he leaves, and I look over to see Zoe looking star struck.

"He's even bigger than I thought," She says dreamily.

I frown. "I thought you liked Tony Stark?"

"I do," She snaps out of it. "But he is definitely attractive."

"He's… something," I move towards the stairs, careful of any major dust piles. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to head home."

"Do you want a ride?" She asks innocently.

I send her a glare. "Not after the last time."

"It was one time,"

"We could have died."

"But we didn't,"

I shake my head, unable to fight back a smile. "You're insane."

She grins. "You know you love me," She wraps an arm around my shoulders, walking with me to the gaping hole leading to the street. "You know the drill. Text me when you're home, don't do anything stupid-"

"That's your job, not mine."

"- and be careful." She finishes, ignoring me. "Got it?"

I sigh. "Yes, ma'am."

She sends me a glare. "Shut up."

I grin and step into the street, aware that I probably look homeless and dirty, and I quickly move towards the subway, knowing that DC shouldn't be this crowded at one in the morning. I feel eyes on me, and I glance over to see a man watching me with a dangerous smile.

I swallow carefully and turn back around, anxious to go home.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"And you're sure you can see me tomorrow?" A lady asks in her slightly grating voice.

I hold the phone with my shoulder, scrubbing the stove of my small kitchen. I may not have much, but if a local restaurant is willing to let me use the back in exchange for recommending them, I'm happy. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be able to see you tomorrow unless there is a serious emergency."

The lady huffs. "You'd better, Ms. Smith." She hangs up without bothering to say goodbye, and I sigh wearily, setting the phone on the counter.

"That sigh better not be because of me," Zoe says, stepping inside with large bags of groceries. "This stuff was expensive, and I might be late to work now. It had better be on your conscious forever."

"Of course," I start unloading, her following my lead wordlessly. "You don't have to help, Zoe."

"I want to," She says simply, setting everything on the table. "Why do you buy their groceries again?"

"Because they let me use their kitchen, and this way I earn a little more," I set the milk in the fridge. "They pay for groceries, and I can keep any extra."

"I'm being used."

"Maybe,"

She rolls her eyes and glances at the tiny watch on her wrist. "I have to be there in five."

"Go," I wave her off, gathering a pile of cans. "I can handle things here."

She leans forward, bracing her palms on the table. "How are you really feeling?"

I shrug, focusing on stacking cans. "I feel fine. I just needed some sleep."

She nods once. "Last night feels like a dream. It's insane- no one would believe us, Maggie."

"Which is exactly why I don't tell anyone." I turn and put my hands on my hips. "You're going to be late."

She glances at the watch again and curses, scooping up her purse. "See you later!" She slams the door shut behind her, making me wince, and I toss the rag into the sink before hearing the door to the restaurant ding.

I wipe my hands on my pants and move towards the dining room. "Can I help you?" I freeze in my tracks, staring at the man who shot at me last night.

He gives me a roguish grin. "Hello, Margaret," He says smoothly, making me flinch. "I've come for a lesson."

I swallow carefully. "I'm afraid all of my appointments are full."

He chuckles darkly, sending something cold down my spine. "Oh, it's not for me," He steps closer, pulling a gun out of his jacket and pointing it at me. "It's for you."

I take a cautious step back. "What do you want?"

He tilts his head. "Isn't it obvious? I want the girl who's close to Captain America,"

I blink. "I'm not close to Captain America." I say quietly, my mind reeling. Why would I be close to Captain America? He helped me last night, but that was nothing more than his sense of duty.

He laughs once, the sound harsh and cruel. "You can try to lie to me, but we both know the truth."

I take another step back, my insides quaking. I can't think of anything; my phone is in the back, there are men in front of me, and I have a feeling they will catch me if I run for the back. I force a deep breath and bolt, moving for the back and ducking when I hear the bullet ring out. I wince a little at the ringing in my ears, but I snag my phone on the way out and slam the door open, not stopping as I run into the crowded street. I won't be seen as easily if I weave through the crowd, so I try to skirt around people and pray that I don't get caught.

A hand grabs my arm and yanks, shoving me into an alley, and I see the barrel of the gun rise to my forehead.

"No more games," The man growls angrily. "Where is he?"

Before I can say anything he's shoved aside and punched in the face, the force knocking him to the ground, and I stare in stunned silence as Steve Rogers looks up to meet my eyes.

"I need you to come with me," He says calmly.

I press my shaking hands against my legs. "Why?"

He reaches out and tugs my hand, weaving me through the crowd. "I can explain later," He waves for a taxi and opens the door for me, ushering me inside before climbing in beside me. "You know where to go, Sam."

"You got it, Cap," The man says, and then we're weaving through DC traffic, probably breaking a bunch of laws.

"If you're working, you may need to call your boss," Steve says calmly. "You won't be back for a while."

I swallow carefully and pick up my phone, going through the contacts and speaking in a monotone.

"I'm sorry, I don't know when I'll be back. I'll contact you as soon as possible." I say for the hundredth time.

The woman calls me a rude name before hanging up on me, and I sigh, flipping the phone shut. I glance up to see Steve watching me carefully, and I have to look away. He's looking at me too closely for my liking, especially since I don't know him.

"Do you have your inhaler?" He asks calmly as we pull to a stop at a private airport.

I slip out after him, ignoring his hand even though I feel like I should accept it. "Yes,"

He nods once. "Your friend will be contacted soon to make sure you have clothes. Right now I need you to come with me."

"Where are we going?" I ask, following him involuntarily.

He turns his head without stopping. "The Avengers Compound."

"Why?" I ask, stopping, and he finally turns to face me, moving closer so I can hear him better.

He hesitates, clearly thinking it over. "The men who attacked you today work for HYDRA."

I instantly remember what they said. "They think I'm close to you," I say quietly.

He nods once. "We need to keep you safe until then. You shouldn't be involved."

"I'm fine,"

He turns and keeps walking. "I'm afraid that's not the point. You need to be kept safe, and until then you can't leave."

I release a breath. "So I'm a prisoner?"

He studies me carefully. "No," He says quietly. He stops next to a door and presses a code that opens the door. "There should be clothes in here." I step inside curiously, and he says, "Someone will be in touch."

I turn to the door quickly, but it's already shut, and I turn back to the white walls, white floor, and single cot.

I'm a prisoner.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I slowly pace the room, once again bored out of my mind. I think I've been in here for two days now, and nothing has happened. Sometimes a worker will come in and give me food, always around the same time, but no one stays long enough for me to say anything other than thank you.

Letting out a small sigh, I stop and take a long look at the door. Steve told me someone would talk to me, but I have yet to hear anything. I bite my lip nervously and inch towards the door, lifting a shaky hand to touch the knob. No alarms go off, causing me to relax and grip the handle before shoving it open. I wait a beat, but again I don't hear any footsteps, so I peek down the hallway before stepping out and softly closing the door behind me. I wait anxiously, unsure where I should go to get out, and then I faintly hear steady thuds coming from the right. I frown a little, moving towards the sound and going down a few hallways before pausing outside of the door, moving so I can see inside but no one should see me.

Steve Rogers is standing in a fighting stance, white shirt soaked in sweat and sticking to him as he pounds wrapped hands into a punching bag. I hold in a small breath as I watch, noticing how focused his eyes are and how he seems to be beating his frustration out of his system until the chain snaps, sending the bag smacking into the wall.

I let out a small gasp, and he stills. I quickly move and almost jog down the hallway, easily remembering where the cell is and slipping inside before anyone can see me. I move towards the bed and sit down, my mind replaying his training on repeat. Why would Captain America look so frustrated when his only problem- me- is being handled by someone else? In fact, he seemed furious. Why be so upset when he could never see me again and let HYDRA kill me?

Hold on, Maggie. I chide myself. He's Captain America. He has more problems to deal with than a stupid girl who was in his way. Think strategically.

I release a slow breath before stilling. Why come after me to begin with? After all, he's an Avenger. There are members of his team that would be better bait, and he was only helping me because I was a witness having an asthma attack. There's no reason for them to come after me… unless they knew what would happen, which means they wanted me to go in.

I rise off of the cot and tug open the door, only to freeze and stare at Steve's startled eyes. I instantly notice he's changed into a pair of jeans and a plain black v-neck, and I fight back any interest in what he's wearing.

"What are you doing?" I ask automatically.

His brow furrow as he frowns down at me, reminding me how much bigger than me he is. "I could ask you the same thing. Where are you going?"

I clear my throat slightly, breaking eye contact and trying not to think about what I saw. "I think you made a mistake by taking me in."

He crosses his arms, making his muscles flex in yet another reminder of his strength. "Why do you say that?"

I force myself to meet his gaze. "There's no benefit in attacking me. One of the other members of your team would have been better for bait. If they knew what would happen if they came after me, then they wanted you to bring me in. There has to be something behind it."

"We know," He says calmly, his eyes sincere. "We have our systems prepared for any attack or virus that could get any information." He pauses, looking curious. "Why are you worried about a potential HYDRA attack?"

I shift uneasily. "It didn't make sense to me, and you have more important things to do than to keep tabs on a civilian."

Steve doesn't say anything for a moment, and then he nods to my room. "May I?"

I step aside automatically, and he's just stepped inside before I blurt, "You lied to me, Captain."

He turns to face me, looking confused as I shut the door with my back to him. "What?"

I move to the cot, still not making eye contact. "You told me someone would speak to me, but no one has."

Steve looks a little confused and slightly irritated. "I told my team that you needed to be debriefed, but apparently I should have told them to do it." He releases a breath and nods once. "I'm sorry for the mistake. You shouldn't have been left here for so long without being spoken to."

I bite my lip nervously. "It's fine." I clear my throat. "Why were you outside my cell, Captain?"

"Steve," He tugs the stool from the corner and settles in front of me. "I saw you outside of the gym and decided to check in."

I flush a little. "Sorry,"

He shakes his head, eyes focused on mine and looking almost… warm. Maybe a little amused. "Do you know who went after you?"

I shake my head. "I remember him from when you were fighting, but I've never seen him before that."

Steve nods. "What were you doing when he came after you?"

"Preparing for my class," I say simply.

Steve tilts his head curiously. "Your class?"

I swallow a little awkwardly, not wanting to tell him what I do. He's too interested for my liking, and if he's only helping me because of his sense of duty, he shouldn't know any of this. "I teach a class."

"What do you teach?"

"Dancing," I say automatically.

He keeps his eyes steady on mine, making me want to look away. "You're lying."

I look away. "I can't dance."

He offers a faint smile. "Neither can I. What do you teach?"

I swallow and shift self consciously. "Cooking,"

He nods thoughtfully. "You can relax, Maggie." I meet his eyes quickly, catching his small smile. "I'm not going to attack you."

"Do you do anything besides train the others?" I ask.

He pauses, mulling it over. "I work here," He says finally. "I keep up with the compound and make sure everyone does what they're supposed to."

"I meant for fun," I gain some of my confidence back and meet his eyes. "Everyone needs something that makes them happy."

His lips twitch a little. "I like to cook,"

I pause. "You're only saying that to make me feel better,"

"Wrong," He rises, watching me with light eyes. "I cook all the time. I'm good at it too,"

I raise my eyebrows as he moves towards the door. "How do you know? Has anyone else said so?"

He turns around, and I'm surprised to see a smirk on his lips. "I'm the only one who's had it,"

He shuts the door behind him before I can respond, and breathe out a small laugh before realizing that he managed to calm me down without even hesitating. My smile fades, and I prop my back against the wall and mentally go over everything that happened, trying to figure out how much of it was a lie.


End file.
